Where the Wild Things Are
by Nefest
Summary: Sherlock viaja al lugar donde viven los monstruos


**Hello Dears, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por desperdiciar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta adaptación que con cariño realice y la cual dedico a mi querida _Lady little Shycock_ y segundo, de antemano pido perdón por los errores ortográficos, los personajes y la trama pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ,sin mas que decir les dejo aquí la historia**.

* * *

Un día normal en la vida del pequeño Sherlock Holmes se podría resumir fácilmente en cinco acciones, comer, dormir, jugar, deducir y molestar a Mycroft, no con ese orden de importancia cabe mencionar que esa última acción es a la que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo y solo era superada por las horas que dedicaba a surcar los mares en las profundidades de su imaginación, pues había decidido que de grande quería ser pirata y usaría su habilidad deductiva para encontrar los más grandiosos tesoros.

Por la tarde después de que partieron sus padres a un evento de esos a los que acostumbra asistir el gremio de la alta sociedad y dejando a cargo al bien portado Mycroft, fue que el capitán Sherlock se dispuso a hacer travesuras aquí y allá, un jarrón roto en la sala y unos pocos juguetes tirados no era nada especial, aun así no estaba satisfecho pues ninguna de esas travesías tenía tanto valor como la que tenía planeada para el final de la tarde, finalmente cuando el sol descendió se aventuró a ir al temible territorio de su enemigo, Barba Roja Holmes, un temido corsario que urdía planes acuartelado ahí para apoderarse de todo Reino Unido, definitivamente esa era la noche perfecta para llevar a cabo el motín.

Se acercó sigiloso a donde se encontraba Mycroft, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y sosteniendo fuertemente su espada de madera con ambas manos, uno, dos...

-_Manos arriba bravucón!_ - grito el menor, sorprendiendo de esa forma al pelirrojo muchacho, el cual debido al susto derramó el té que bebía en el libro que descansaba sobre su escritorio

- _Sherlock! ¿pero qué has hecho pequeño demonio?, el libro de papá...seguro va a matarme_ -le grito molesto el pelirrojo

el aludido ignoro olímpicamente sus protestas y siguió blandiendo la espada frente a él, un par de gritos no iban a amedrentarlo, por dios el era un pirata!

- V_amos Barba Roja dime donde escondes el tesoro o te corto el cuello_ -siguió alegando el menor, sin importarle los intentos de su hermano por tratar de solucionar el problema con el libro , cuando se acercó y araño en la espalda al primogénito Holmes con el juguete fue la gota que derramó el vaso y furibundo le gritó:

-_¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! estas castigado y no quiero que salgas de tu habitación hasta que lleguen nuestros padres, tampoco bajes a cenar no te preparare nada!_

Refunfuñando Sherlock obedeció, empezó por jugar con las cosas que tenía en su cuarto pero al final de un rato todas ellas le parecieron aburridas, lo mismo pasó con los libros uno a uno los devoro , pero el tiempo caminaba lento , tal vez sus padres nunca iban a llegar, se recostó en la cama ya cansado, no iba a dormirse solo iba a cerrar los ojos un momento...

Esa noche en la habitación de Sherlock nació un bosque y el bosque creció y creció, hasta que el techo se cubrió de enredaderas y las paredes se transformaron en el mundo a su alrededor, de repente apareció un océano y un barco listo para emprender su aventura, surco los mares navegando en su bote y así lo hizo navegó día y noche durante varias semanas y casi más de un año hacia donde viven los monstruos.

Y cuando llegó al lugar donde viven los monstruos, éstos emitieron unos horribles rugidos y crujieron sus afilados dientes y lo miraron con ojos centelleantes y le mostraron sus terribles garras.

hasta que Sherlock dijo: _-"¡QUIETOS!"_

Y los domó con el truco mágico de mirarlos fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear y su gran poder de deducción

- _Tu! el de cabellos azules no eres en realidad fiero, tienes una astilla clavada bajo tu garra, lo que te hace estar molesto todo el día -_ después señaló a otro monstruo y le dijo el mal que le aquejaba, eso mismo hizo con cada uno de ellos, al final termino ayudándolos, todas las criaturas se sorprendieron y se asustaron tanto que dijeron que él era el monstruo más monstruoso de todos.

Y lo nombraron rey de todos los monstruos.

Sherlock aceptó gustoso, pues sería el único rey pirata que lideraría un ejército de monstruos, eso seguramente lo haría pasar a la historia de los grandes piratas y todos hablarían de él durante mucho,mucho tiempo, cuando dio la orden de que comenzaran los festejos , los monstruos ni tardos ni perezosos le mostraron a su rey lo que hacían para divertirse y este los imito, treparon árboles, columpiaban en lianas y lanzaron piedras al océano y construyeron un fuerte , todo hasta que su soberano dejó de encontrarlo divertido

"¡_Basta ya_!" gritó Sherlock y ordenó a los monstruos que se fueran a la cama sin cenar.

Y así fue como el pequeño pirata y rey de todos los monstruos se sintió solo y deseó estar en un lugar donde hubiera alguien que lo quisiera más que nadie.

De repente desde el otro lado del mundo le llegó un rico olor a comida – seguro es Mycroft pensó Sherlock, pues a pesar de que el se la vivía molestando a su hermano mayor este aun le ayudaba y estaba dispuesto a vivir unas cuantas aventuras con el cuando no estaba muy ocupado y al recordar todos esos momentos felices renunció a ser rey del lugar donde viven los monstruos.

Pero los monstruos gritaron: _"¡Por favor no te vayas_– te comeremos– _en verdad te queremos!"_ A lo cual Sherlock respondió: _"¡NO!"_

Los monstruos emitieron unos horribles rugidos y crujieron sus afilados dientes y lo miraron con ojos centelleantes y le mostraron sus terribles garras pero era tarde Sherlock ya había subió a su bote y se despedía de ellos agitando su sombrero pirata.

Y navegó de regreso casi más de un año por varias semanas y durante todo un día, hasta llegar de noche a su propia habitación donde encontró su cena que aún estaba caliente.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas Mycroft se acercó a la habitación de su hermano y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al contemplarlo, Sherlock se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su cama rodeado por libros y un pequeño erizo de peluche que le había regalado, le limpió las manchas de comida que tenía en la mejilla y las migas de pan del traje de pirata que aún portaba, después de cubrirlo con la manta y depositar un beso en sus cabellos, salió de la habitación llevando consigo el plato vacío de la cena y el pensamiento en la cabeza de que por muy salvaje que fuera debía protegerlo siempre.

El fin.


End file.
